elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Zephira Takahashi
Takahashi is a Cryotian girl from the now-destroyed city of Hosendale and Mmauell-Khan Matsuda's only real friend. She currently lives in Tsunia and is the CEO of a large bookstore chain. She's also a Capital Academy graduate. Appearance Physical Takahashi is a light-skinned black girls with golden eyes and extremely curly, dark golden hair. A pretty normal girl if you ask me. Nothing too anime-ey. Clothing Often dresses in fashionable, smart clothing. Expensive suits, finely pressed shirts, those weird trousers that get wider at the bottom (i forgot what they're called). Takahashi's casual wear would be something like short shorts and an oversized tee. Often wears a stylish, jet-black biker helmet when she flies. Personality Takahashi is quite childish for someone of her age. She's cheerful, care-free, talks fairly quickly and has a low attention span. This sometimes leads to her coming across as ditsy. (Just a bit) But if the situation calls for it, Takahashi can be quite mature, mainly thanks to the fact that Mmanuell-Khan's personality traits have rubbed off on her: When aggravated Takahashi can be conceded, proud, egotistical and stubborn. This doesn't happen much due to her attention span not allowing her to focus on something long enough to be angry Unlike Mmanuell, she's also quite good with people. Very busy most of the time. She's gotta run 45 giant stores, fly everywhere making deliveries. Sometimes appears on TV. Has more than a couple of fans. This could be stressful for most people but come on, it's Takahashi she barely has a care in the world. Background eh its a work in progress. take it all with a grain of "This sounds wack" But in a nutshell: * her parents did not like Zephira and were borderline abusive to her. * Gets sent to stay with her Grandad in Tsunia and help with his shop often so parents dont have to deal with her * When she is in cryotia, she's normally locked up (figuratively) in her room all day or sleeps over at Mmanuell-Khan's house; they're best friends. * She was sent to her Grandad for the entirety of April, 2010. * The Great Frost Wyvern Attack happened at the end of that month. * Hosendale was destroyed beyond recovery and everyone died beside her (not there) and Mmanuell-Khan (Ethrakshan resistance). Includung her parents. She isn't as sad about that as she should be. * Has to stay in Tsunia with Grandad. * Zephira becomes able to use Magic. Very Strong Wind Mage * Grandad dies * Shop goes to shit * Zephira uses her amazing speed to cover a wider area of Tsunia and is able to sell to a lot more people. * Shop is saved * Lots more income * able to hire people * 101 delivery squad is formed * Zephira kinda gets famous * enrolls into the Capital Academy * Also uses her newfound funds to supports Mmanuell-Khan in his goal * Present day Her parents were very close friends with Mk's mother and father, so the two have known each other for years. She would frequently escape her house to chill at Mk's, playing games, watching Jojo, and attempting to cook, which never ended well. Zephira's parents, not knowing how to cope with such a difficult child, often sent her to Tsunia to visit her Grandfather, the only adult she listened to. He ran a small Manga store on a street that school kids often went down, so there was always business, and Zephira loves m̶o̶n̶e̶y̶ business! These frequent visits also meant that Zephira missed out on a lot of school, but because Cryotians view talent and skill as the most valuable things a child can possess, this was of little concern. Zephira was twelve years old when the Great Frost Wyvern Eviscerated Hosendale, as well as her parents. Zephira didn't mind as much as a normal kid would've. Honestly I don't know what she did immediately after the attack but let's just say she had to stay in Tsunia because there wasn't a home to go back to and she called Mk over the phone A LOT, nearly every day. Phone calls are very expensive in Arcerra. She spent the next seven years growing up as a city girl in a bigger city. She helped her grandfather with his store every day, until he fell terribly ill. It became harder and harder for Zeph's old man to run the store, but luckily it was around this time when she began to develop Gates. Zephira had a wind affinity and appeared so possess some natural talent, but couldn't make the most out of it as the failing manga store wasn't bringing in enough money to afford to send her to a Flow Academy. A couple more months of little food and low business, and eventually Zephira's Grandfather succumbed to disease, and passed away... Left all on her own to manage the remnants of her Grandfather's legacy, Zephira eventually had to learn how to run a business on her own. She used the money Mmanuell-Khan sent her every other week to hire a manager/accountant. But he was planning to do a bunch of legal stuff of take the store for himself. Mk and Zeph clocked onto this and planned to kill him later on down the line. The store was doing alright, but nothing spectacular. Then Zephira came up with the idea of "stealing everyone else's customers by flying really fast". She rented one of those skyscraper billboards and stuck a huge sign on it that read "If you're within 110 miles of the store, your order will get to you within the hour. Or it's free." That. Got a lot of attention. But Zephira was able to live up to it. Word of mouth got around. More customers, more money, more progress. That manager guy was assassinated, a year later he was hired. Evil bastard. And it only went up from there. Branch stores, employees, sponsorships and partnerships. Eventually Takahashi accumulated enough money to buy an empty building opposite a Three of Diamonds chain and converted it into another Hawk manga store. It wasn't too far from the current from where she was now. It only went up from there. Now the owner of "Hawk", the biggest chain of manga stores in Tsunia. Because not many people actually GO to the store, Takahashi spends most of her time flying, delivering manga to her hundreds of customers every week. Also a couple of friends she made along the way are part of this super ultra delivery squad. Oh, and another thing. All of this happens before Zephira is 15. She then used her immense wealth and fame to "rich kid" her way into the Capital Academy. She was in the same year as Hitoshi and Peppermint. Magic Zephira has a Wind Affinity and a normal amount of EthrA. Zephira's Magic powers are quite good for an untrained person; she can Transmute Flow from her body and the air with the same amount of effort (not much). She really struggles using Earth Magic, however. Zephira's most notable skill is her high speed flight. Her top speed as of now is 210mph, but in a Gag Reel she was shown to have surpassed the speed of light. She can use two Advanced Magical Techniques: Air Pressure Manipulation and GrindWheel, despite Sand Magic not being her affinity. She can use it so well, in fact, that she can crush a billboard into a lump of metal while flying at top speed, without losing momentum. At all. Style Zephira's Transmutation style focuses around shaping Flow into Orbs or Hollow Shells. Zehpira flies by placing a hollow semi-sphere of Wind Magic beneath her. She steers by moving it around slightly. Combat Can fight, but she isn't trained. Not much to say here. Weapons Unbeknownst to her, Takahashi became the host of the Predater Goolzengoast via the kys method. Luckily, this Predater doesn't have much Ethraksha to it's form, so Zephira didn't die. This allows her to hear the thoughts of everyone within a large range, but she cannot turn this ability off. She has become quite good at ignoring the voices as of lately. Maybe that's why she's so hard of hearing... Relations/Quotes Many People call her "Ms. Takahashi", out of respect. Mmanuell-Khan Matsuda * Believes in and doesn't doubt his strength, but worries that Matsuda might be doing this a little bit too early. * He calls her "Zeph". She calls him "Mk" Novel Chapter Differences Writing Style: She speaks her mind, with most of her paragraphs being composed of basic sentences that tend to ignore finer details. When she gets emotional, be it anger, sadness, you name it, Takahashi's writing style is nearly the same as Mk's. (If pride or confidence is involved, get as naive and cocky as Mk.) She can be Mature if she needs to be. There's a childish kinda feel to her writing, only paying attention to what's right in front of her (short term thinker). Space Break Symbol: ♦♦♦: Three Diamonds, after the name of the pizza parlor she frequents due to her inability to cook. Trivia * Doesn't walk outside of her house. She flies literally everywhere. * Takahashi is a terrible cook. * There's gonna be a gag reel where Mk pranks Takahashi by holding her nose while she's asleep until she wakes up, then dashes Icy water on her face. She blasts everything in her room away and breaks most of her stuff. She now screws down what she can so that doesn't happen again. * One year before the events of the story, she made a total of 5953 deliveries. * She ended up selling one of her grandfathers most prized possessions; she regrets it to this day. * She dislikes Goolzengoast (The holiday) because of the immense amount of work she and the team has to put in every year. Category:Characters Category:Wind Mages